Just The Beginning
by LittleSass
Summary: James and Lucy have finally shared their first kiss and are beginning a relationship but it all happened so fast. James finds out what changed Lucy's mind and where they go from there.


**Hi. Anybody else kinda bothered that they never gave James a steady girlfriend throughout the entire show, same with Carlos and when they finally do get girlfriends they get little scenes with their girlfriends and then the show is over? Well I really loved James and Lucy and was a little upset when they didn't get together until the very last episode. After watching the series finale I just couldn't help it and just had to come write something. I have written stories before but this is my first Big Time Rush fanfic. I thought I would just try it out and if it goes well, maybe I'll keep writing some Jucy fics since there aren't very many here. So just give me so feedback and I hope you enjoy. This takes place at the end of Big Time Dreams.**

* * *

"Well that was fun." Lucy said as she and James walked up and waited for the elevator to arrive after the massive after party following the Tween Choice Awards.

"It was, but tonight was pretty crazy."

"Of course it was. I mean you guys probably couldn't go one day without it being crazy. It's just in your guys' nature to have something going on at all times. But I guess in the end it always does work out for you guys."

"It does always work out for us. We saved the world from a crazy lunatic who could have gotten us all addicted to mac n cheese, Big Time Rush won an award, and I got you." James smiles and leans down to kiss Lucy.

They pull away just as the elevator arrives to take them to Lucy's floor. He holds his hand out for her to take, which she takes without hesitation. Silently they make their way to Lucy's apartment. The silence didn't bother them at all. It gave them some time to actually process what has happened in the last 24 hours. When they finally reach her door, they stand a little awkwardly, not knowing what exactly to do next.

"I'm really happy that you came back tonight." James says breaking the silence.

"So am I. Do you want to come inside for a bit?" She asks hopefully.

The look on her face immediately told James that he was going to have a hard time saying no to her in the future.

"I would love to." Lucy then takes his hand and leads him inside and sits him down on her couch.

James was actually really nervous. He wasn't his usually confident and charming self. Normally he could charm the pants off any girl he wanted without much effort, but with Lucy he was kinda lost. She was different from all the other girls in Hollywood. That's what drew him to her. Her looks was just a bonus. But James just couldn't shake her even if he tried. He just had a feeling that he had to keep trying over and over again despite being rejected constantly. He just needed a chance to prove that they could be good together.

Honestly, this has probably been the only instance where he put so much effort into getting a girl's attention. If a girl rejected him, which was very rarely, he would just move on to the next girl without much of a second thought. Lucy's rejection never deterred him. He was constantly thinking of ways to get them together. Some ridiculous and some extremely romantic. James knew that he couldn't give up on Lucy because there is just something about her that puts James off his game. He can't think completely straight, ready to make any rash decisions if it meant that he would have a chance with her. The motorcycle incident is a perfect example of this.

James looks at her and just begins to wonder if this whole thing is really a dream. Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James did have all their dreams come true, which makes James a little apprehensive that this is just a little too good to be true.

_Is this real?_

"Yes, James. This is very real." He looked a bit surprised not realizing that he had spoken aloud. She takes his hand in hers and begins to stoke her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Well can you blame me for wondering. I have been trying to get you to go out with me since you first moved in and know all in one night we share our first kiss and sit here as boyfriend and girlfriend. Before you went on tour you weren't very open to the idea of dating me and then you went on tour without even saying goodbye. What changed?"

"First of all, I am sorry about leaving without saying goodbye. Not that much changed. I just came to a realization that I should give you a chance."

"I thought that I had totally ruined my chance when I crashed through the wall in my apartment with that motorcycle. You walked out saying that the date was off and I just lost some hope and then you went on tour."

She chuckled a little at the memory. "Well first of all, I thought it was very sweet of you to try to learn how to ride a motorcycle just to get my attention. But it was completely ridiculous and I kinda have a hard believing that you were stupid enough to risk facing the wrath known as Mrs. Knight."

"Hey in my defense, I thought that if I could impress you then it would all be worth it. But I guess it does take much longer than I realized it would take to learn how to ride it." He adds in a little sheepishly.

"But back to your original question. I kept saying no to you at the beginning because I had a feeling that you were one of those self centered guys worried about nothing else but his looks and the best ways to pick up girls. I just didn't want to be one of those prissy little girls that probably fell at your feet as soon as something charming came out your mouth." James' face fell just a little bit at Lucy's first impression of him. "But I was completely wrong about you. When we were pranking the adults and you took that dart for me and said that you couldn't let anything hurt me, I felt so special because that was probably the nicest thing someone has said to me. And I'll admit that I did want to kiss you at the moment if it weren't for us being interrupted."

"Yeah, I'm still holding a bit of a grudge against them for that."

He couldn't have been more relieved that he wasn't the only one who realized that the moment was completely ruined. And at least she felt the same way.

"Let me tell you that if music doesn't end up working for you, and I hope it does, but if it doesn't then I think you should try your hand at acting. You had me fooled that you were into motorcycles. Even though I broke off the date, I did think it was sweet that you went to such lengths to try to impress me. I guess what I'm trying to get at would be that no guy has ever tried so hard to gt me to go out with them, and if there is any guy that willing to do just about anything for me then he deserves a chance."

"Well then, just so you know, I do not regret any of the things I did because it led me here." He says bringing the hand holding his up to his lips and presses a gentle kiss to each of her knuckles. Then he pulls her against him so that he could relish in the moment that he finally gets to hold her in his arms.

"I do have something that I do have to tell you though. Honestly I don't think that you are going to like it very much."

"What is it?" He asks, getting a little concerned.

"I have to leave tomorrow morning and get back to my tour."

"What? But you just got here. I just finally got to kiss you, and hold you, and be with you. I've barely had any time with you. You can't leave now." He says frantically, hoping that she will feel the same way and say that she will cancel the rest of her tour so that they could spend time with one another. Deep down he knows that it won't happen, but he can always hope.

"James, I really do like you and want to spend more time with you. I want to get to know you better. I want to go on dates and have you hold me and kiss me. But you know I can't do that now. This tour is really important for my career."

He drops his head down, no longer able to look at her. Yeah they just go together and it shouldn't really hurt that much, but he has been waiting for moment where they can be together for a long time. He doesn't want to put it on hold any longer, especially when he knows for sure that she wants to give this a go and he finally has her within his reach. He knows that he is being selfish but Lucy is special.

Lucy notices his change in behavior and feels horrible. She slowly lifts his chin so that he is looking at her again before leaning in and pressing a light chaste kiss to his lips. James can't help the small upturn of his lips as she pulls away.

She keeps her hand under his chin to ensure that he won't look away when she is talking to him. "Listen. I meant what I said. I did come back for you James. I want to see where this goes. I want you to know that I would like nothing more than to be able to stay here and start whatever this really is and see where it takes us. I really want this to work out. But I do have to finish up my tour. I owe it to my fans and my manager, who spent so much time planning everything out."

"But I don't want you to go."

"And I don't want to go. But I have to. You know how important these tours are for our careers. But think of it this way, my newest album has just been released and this is just a small tour in hopes that it will kick off sales. I fly back to Europe for a few more weeks and when I come back they will give me a break before I have to start on songs for my next album. We can pick up where we left off when I get back."

"Things can change while you're gone. You could meet some guy over there and forget about me." He says, voicing his concerns. He scared that he won't be enough. That she will some other guy that could really make her happy and forget the guy that's waiting for her back at the Palm Woods.

"That won't happen. I promise. I am going to come back to you and will be with you if _you_ still want me."

"I'll wait for you." Lucy nods and gives him a smile.

"Good."

"I still don't want you to go."

"James..."

"But I guess I really have no choice. I've waited this long, what's a few more weeks?"

"Hey, I know it sucks. But time will fly by especially since I'll call and text you whenever I can."

James lets out a resigned sigh. "When do you leave tomorrow?"

"Eight in the morning."

"I guess I should let you get some sleep then. So I should probably head back to my room."

"I'll walk you out."

They stand in the doorway not really wanting to say goodbye just yet, but knowing that they have to.

James has never been a fan of saying goodbye because he is never really good at it. People say he is too trusting and sometimes he finds himself getting attached to a person in a small amount of time. It's not exactly a good thing because it always ends up hurting him when it is time to say goodbye. No matter who it is, no matter how long they are going to gone. But he can't help it especially where it now concerns Lucy. He's growing older and he's looking to start a serious relationship with someone. He wants that someone to be Lucy.

"Goodnight, Lucy." He whispers as he gathers her up in his arms, wishing that he wouldn't have to let go, wishing that she didn't have to leave.

"Goodnight, James. Remember I'm coming back. I'm coming back for you."

"Well, I guess I'll be waiting then."

Lucy leans on her tiptoes and give James a nice, long kiss, hoping that it will help tide him over until she gets back.

They pull away with a smile on each of their faces.

"Goodnight, Lucy." He says once more before turning and making his way down the hall. Before he gets too far, he turns and calls her name just as she is about to close the door. She sticks her head back out.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to come and say goodbye before you leave."

"I won't. Promise."


End file.
